New Assassins
by Hells New Assassin
Summary: Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Randomness:

H.N.A: I am so tired

Hiei: Why don't you just start the story

H.N.A: I can't

Hiei: Do it or I will cut you in half

H.N.A: Rude much (mumbles)

Hiei: What did you say

H.N.A: Nothing, Kagome will you please say the disclaimer

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and in the story I will be called Buraddirozu because no one knows my name so keep it a secret, on with the story

New Assassins

Summary: Kagome and Sango two of the most lethal assassins in Makai are locked in the lowest part of Reikai Jail. When Koenma makes a deal with them to become a spirit detective for a blank slate will they accept the job or will they be imprisoned forever.

"Hey Sango", said a raspy voice. "Yes Kagome what is it", said another raspy voice from lack of use. "I want out, I'm bored just sitting here doing nothing, I want my freedom", said Kagome in a voice that would scare even King Enma himself. "Don't worry are time will come, I can see it happening us finally getting the freedom we deserve" Sango said back. "But what if the chance never comes and we are stuck in this hell hole for eternity" she asked (Kagome). "I just know so don't worry" said Sango trying to reassure her sister like friend. "I just hope your right" with that said they huddled close together looking like frighted children with whip marks shown to those who would walk in near their jail cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Koenma's Office: <strong>

"**Yusuke**, I am not a toddler", screamed Koenma. "Shut up you stupid baby, if we don't have a mission then I'm leaving, I already missed my date with Keiko because of you, then I find out you don't have a job for me! You have to be **FUCKING** kidding me", yelled Yusuke in Koenma's face.

"Yusuke I do have a job for you. It just does not involve fighting demons. You see I have two demons in jail and their going to be there the rest of their li-", Koenma was then interrupted by Yusuke saying "Well if they are going to be there for the rest of their lives then what's the problem" he asked confused.

"I was getting to that. Anyway I was starting to think I would have them become spirit detectives in exchanged for a blank slate but only if they agree to my term's on what to do and not to do. The reason I called you here is because I want you coming with me incase anything happens" Koenma said with a serious face.

"Fine let's get this over with, but tell who they are first" Yusuke said.

"Their names are Sango and Buraddirozu, just look at the screen" said Koenma.

**Screen:**

On the screen a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes that look like it was black appeared, she looked really angry yet beautiful at the same time.**  
><strong>

**Sango **

Female

No living family members (sorry no Kohaku)

Assassin

Youkai: Neko Youkai

The secconed girl looked emotionless with the looks of a goddess with her black hair and soul piercing blood red eyes. (Yusuke: _She looks just as scary as Hiei is_ _when he's angry_). **  
><strong>

**Buraddirozu** (Kagome):

Female

No living relatives

Assassin

Youkai: Shinseina Ryu

**End of Slide Show: **

"Do you even know Buraddirozu's real name" asked Yusuke.

"No she never gave us her name, but i think their is a logical reason why she does not give up her real name" said Koenma, but continued "Well lets go, I'm sure you want to get back to Keiko soon".

"Yeah sure, but do you really think they would become a spirit detective if you technically are their enemy" said Yusuke running after him. (I know he sounds smarter but hey I like guys who have at least a bit of a brain).

"I do understand why you would say that, but my goal is to try to persuade them into becoming a spirit detective. If i can't then they will stay down there all by themselves" said Koenma frowning.

With that they started to desend at least 50 flights of stairs.

"Yo toddler if you expect me to climb all these stairs when we come back you got another thing coming, and I mean my fist".

"Yusuke I told you not to call me toddler"!

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Buraddirozu: Bloody Rose

Shinseina Ryu: Sacred Dragon

* * *

><p>H.N.A: Review, Review, Review or I won't be able to wright anymore because no one likes my story<p>

H.N.A: Yes I know this chapter is short but the more reviews the longer they get.

Hiei: See that was not so bad just doing the story

H.N.A: But I'm tired

Hiei: Fine go to bed, see if I care

(Start to argue in the back-round)

Kagome: Gee there, at it again, well you heard H.N.A review if you want this story to continue, see ya


	2. A New Start

H.N.A: Instead of having to deal with Hiei right now I am going go ahead and start the story before he arrives and makes me mad, on with the show

Summary: Kagome and Sango two of the most lethal assassins in Makai are locked in the lowest part of Reikai Jail. When Koenma makes a deal with them to become a spirit detective for a blank slate will they accept the job or will they be imprisoned forever.

"So Koenma do you even know where you're going because it seems like to me we **ARE GETTING KNOWHERE**" screamed Yusuke at Koenma while pointing his index finger at him.

"Shut-up Yusuke besides we are almost there" said Koenma.

Yusuke remained quiet because he saw that Koenma was right about almost being there. It was dark and the stench of burning flesh was filling his nose making him cover his nose. It was quiet and it made even him nervous of what could happen. Then he saw it, the metal bars covered in sutras to make sure demons did not touch the bars. Behind those bars he could see two figures both of female. From what he could tell, it seemed as if they were tortured while they were locked up in the jail cell.

"Well, well, well what do we have here; it seems are guests today are Enma's pathetic son and his lackey. How amusing don't you agree Sango" said Buraddirozu (Kagome).

"It is a bit amusing seeing this pathetic insect in our cell room. But what concerns me is what the reason for him being here is" said Sango.

It seemed that Koenma and Yusuke were being ignored yet being talked about as if they were not even there. That was when Yusuke finally snapped saying "**Alright I have had enough of this ether shut-up and listen or I'll shoot you with my Shot Gun**"!

Everything was deathly silent until laughter filled the room. Both Sango and Buraddirozu were laughing their asses of when Buraddirozu finally spoke after calming down "Well in the thousands of years I have been living, this is the first person stupid enough to challenge me and will be killed easily without much of a challenged". (Sorry for those who are Yusuke fans, I don't have anything against him, it's just his ego needs to be a bit bruised. Again, sorry). Just from that comment Yusuke started to seethe.

"Ahem" all their attention was focused on Koenma "Now that I have your attention, I have come down here to make a deal with you" the girls look at each other from the corner of their eyes then continue to listen. "In exchange for a blank slate in Reikai you must work here as a spirit detective and kill demons that escape from the barrier around Makai. You will also be under surveillance at all times to make sure you don't try anything. Once a a while you will get a break from missions, you can ether go to Makai or Master Genkai's and train or you will be here waiting for a mission. Besides Yusuke there are three other boys that you will be working with Hiei," at the mention of that name Buraddirozu froze "Kurama, and Kuwabara. So would you ladies prefer to stay here or earn a blank slate by working as a spirit detective under me", said Koenma after a long but shortened version of his explanation.

Both Sango and Buraddirozu looked at each other than nodded at each other. When they looked at Koenma Buraddirozu spoke for both of them "We accept your offer, we get our blank slate and in exchange we will work for you".

**Back in Koenma's Office: **

"Shut-up shorty, you know I could easily beat you in a fight, you're just too scared to face the Great Kuwabara" yelled the idiot.

"I would fight you if you weren't so damn week" said a boy with black hair with a white star burst in the center and red eyes named Hiei.

"Would you both please stop fighting, we came here for a reason and that is because Koenma asked us to meet a couple of people" said a man with red hair and emerald eyes named Kurama.

They all turned suddenly when they heard the door to the room open. In came Koenma with two women (they were able to clean up and get fresh new clothes) both were very beautiful but Kurama and Hiei would never say it out loud.

The female with brown hair (Sango) and brown almost black eyes wore a midnight blue kimono top but the sleeves were white and ended a little past her shoulders. She had on dress pants but was a bit puffy but still clung to her skin and was a light violet. The obi was the same color as the pants. (If anyone wants a better description of what her clothes look like, just send me a message and I will send you a picture of what it looks like).

The other female had looks that could kill. She had black hair and blood red eyes. She wore armor that covered her upper body except her arms. The armor was black and the sleeves to her arms were blood red. The blood red fabric when it came to her hips it flares out. She was also wearing skin tight pants and combat boots that had section that wrapped until it stopped at her thighs. (If anyone wants a better description of what her clothes look like, just send me a message and I will send you a picture of what it looks like).

All three of the boys could tell something was going to happen, and it was probably for the worst. Then they saw Koenma about to speak.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara I would like you to meet Sango and Buraddirozu your new team mates".

H.N.A: Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you liked it. But there is one problem you see since this is Kagome/Hiei pairing I need to know who Sango should be paired up with, these are the pairs that could happen.

Sango/Kurama:

Sango/Koenma:

Sango/Miroku:

Sango/OC:

H.N.A: If you guys think of another pair that involves Sango just send me a message and I will have the male's name up to be auctioned up. But please Review, the more you guys send me the longer and better the chapters get. I even plan on going as far as the Dark Tournament but that is for another time. Ja Ne.


	3. New Members

H.N.A: I'm sorry it took so long for me to be able to fix chapter 1 and 2 but do not worry I have completed chapter 3. I am sure you want to see if the pairing's for Sango have changed so here you go:

Sango/Kurama: 1

Sango/OC: 2

Sango/Miroku: 1

Sango/Koenma: 0

H.N.A: If anyone has a different pairing for Sango that is not already up here just send me a message and I will put it up on the next chapter. Well let the story begin (bows to readers).

* * *

><p>Recap: <em>"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara I would like you to meet Sango and Buraddirozu your new team mates". <em>

"**WHAT**" shouted Kuwabara at the top of his lugs while hurting every demons ear.

"What is this piece of garbage making my ears ring" said Sango coldly glaring at Kuwabara.

"Sango, Buraddirozu these are your new team mates the one who shouted was Kuwabara, the short one is Hiei" you could hear a growl in the background "and the red head is Kurama" said Koenma walking to his desk in his teen age form.

"Since I don't have a mission for you, you can go ahead and leave, but Kurama I have a request" Kurama nodded his head in acknowledgment "do you think you can tell Genkai that she has some new house guests".

Kurama nodded his head and looked at the new additions to the team and said "fallow me and we will get you settled in" with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Genkai's Home<strong>:

"Master Genkai we have guests" said a girl with ice blue hair and red eyes named Yukina.

"It better not be Dim wit" said Genkai.

"Master Genkai" said a voice that made Genkai look up from her reading only to see Kurama with two women behind him. "What do you want"? "Lord Koenma has asked to see if you could spare two rooms for these two ladies", again Genkai looked back at the girls to see they were watching and listening intently to the conversation. "Whatever just to let you know they will have to act civil towards me and Yukina got it" said Genkai.

"We understand the consequences of not behaving properly" said Buraddirozu quietly. "Good, Yukina will you show them to their room" asked Genkai looking at her. "Of course Master Genkai, please fallow me" said Yukina softly. When they left the room Genkai went back to reading and Kurama sat down and drank the tea that was offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Koenma's Office<strong>:

"Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma we have a problem" yelled George (I think that's the ogre demon's name if not send me a message of the correct name please).

"What now, can't you see I'm busy" said Koenma looking at the pitiful demon. "This was delivered to you and the spirit detectives by a couple of demons saying something about a tournament" (I know that is not how they got the message for the Dark Tournament but hey this is my story). With that said George left in a hurry and Koenma opened up the letter.

_Your team of spirit detectives is now eligible to appear in what we call the Dark tournament _

_You will travel on boat to the island_

_You will meet at the dock in three days _

_Requirements: _

_Your team must consist of five players_

_Your team is not allowed to have Genkai participate_

_You must use one of your new lackeys _

_If you do not attend, family members will be killed_

_Gaining:_

_You will gain the positions as lords/lady of the Central, West, North, East, and Southern lands _

_Hope to see you there or else you will parish _

_You're Host, _

_Koto _

(Whimper) (Guess who that was ^_^,)

"Well better call everyone" said Koenma stressing out even more.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yusuke:<strong>

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Damn you toddler, can't you see I busy, I have a date with Keiko" said an angry Yusuke.

"Sorry Yusuke but this is really important and if you want to see Keiko a live then get your ass over here now"!

"Fine", and with that he stomped away after saying bye to Keiko.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kuwabara<strong>:

Ring, Ring, Ring 

"What's up Koenma" said Kuwabara after picking up his communicator.

"You're needed at my office pronto" said Koenma

"On it" he soon left his house.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kurama, Sango, Buraddirozu and Hiei: (Hiei left with them in secret).<strong>

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Yes Lord Koenma" asked Kurama

"I need you to bring Sango, Buraddirozu, and Hiei to my office immediately for your new and important mission" said Koenma who then logged of.

Kurama sighed and went to get the others. After they left they saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there.

When Koenma saw that everyone was here he started to explain what was in the letter. After telling them the all cursed, some mentally and some plain strait out.

Cliffy ^-^

* * *

><p>H.N.A: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post 4 as fast as I can<p>

Ja Ne


	4. Dark Tournament Vote

H.N.A: Hello everyone it's me with this important message:

Does anyone want this to be the very first dark tournament (like the one at the beginning of the series) or would you like it if this only had some of the characters from the first dark tournament and just have some random characters to fill in the spots.

If you leave me a message as soon as possible I can start writing the story

Only the first five votes for the voting will be counted (I'm sorry but I am sure you would like this story to continue as soon as possible).

Oh and the pairings for Sango are the same, if you don't remember just look at chapter 3


End file.
